


пассажиры

by murakaru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: вария без сквало - это горящие обломки самолета, занзас ходит среди них и пинает камешки.





	пассажиры

— сквало, еб твою мать…  
  
занзас обрывает сам себя, потому что ах да. нет сквало.  
  
стык между кожей и хромированной поверхностью механической руки чешется так, будто в нем завелись пауки. и кусают-кусают-кусают своими ядовитыми хелицерами. огонь, чужеродный и неприятный, глодает руку до костей. сквало как-то с этим жил, занзасу тоже придется.  
  
и с этим, и без сквало.  
  
отчеты скапливаются на краю стола, потом сползают на пол, потом перетекают под стол, потом занзас не может рассмотреть ковер из-за белой бумаги. луссурия заходит в кабинет с зеленым чаем и грязно матерится, споткнувшись о «приносим свои соболезнования по поводу смерти вашего заместителя, очень жаль, клевый парень был, ямамото по нему скучает, позвони, занзас, поболтаем о пизде, которая нас накрыла. подпись: савада тсунаеши».  
  
— босс, ты совсем рабочее место засрал.  
  
теперь луссурия его правая рука. он больше не совсем луссурия. наверное, он пытается заменить сквало, заменить механическую руку, заменить все, что было до битвы представителей. занзас не понимает, зачем он это делает. зачем выеживаться, натянуто улыбаться, читать в интернете статьи «как пережить потерю близкого человека». занзас знает: хочешь-не хочешь, а переживешь. это не выбор, это естественный ход вещей. это инстинкт — идти дальше на топливе из раздражения и горького алкоголя. херово пиздец, но занзас тащится дальше.  
  
инстинкт же.  
  
сквало разлагается под землей (а может, уже разложился, надо почитать сколько времени уходит на перегной тела среднестатистического взрослого мужчины), но тут, на земле, не случилось апокалипсиса. апокалипсис они как раз и предотвратили в тот день.  
  
луссурия ставит чай на подоконник и уходит.  
  
сквозь щели в оконных рамах спину занзаса лижет темный призрак колыбели. когда холодно, пусто и тоже не было сквало. зато была рука, настоящая, живая, пусть и замороженная. сейчас механический протез болит тупо и безнадежно, болит как сука, не позволяя захлебнуться в отчетах. слова не складываются в осмысленные предложения, и занзас откладывает это на завтра.  
  
хочется отодрать протез, пальнуть пламенем ярости прямо из обрубка, самовоспламениться, растопить ледники, раскалить землю до самого ада. хочется, чтобы стало жарко, чтобы смертельный холод разбился о черную занзасову злость.  
  
глупо злиться на покойника, но занзас все не отучится.  
  
«сквало, еб твою мать»  
«пошел ты, сквало, нахрен»  
«как же ты заебал, сквало»  
  
и так далее, пока сквозь ватную прослойку из гнева не доходит: ах да. нет сквало. осколки стакана становятся красными у занзаса под рукой. нужно было брать механической.  
  
ситуация настолько неудобная, что даже смешная.  
  
вария без сквало — это горящие обломки самолета, занзас ходит среди них и пинает камешки. на камешках кровь разбившихся пассажиров. луссурии, бельфегора, вайпера, леви-а-тана. им тяжело заново стаскивать жестяные листы, болты, обивку. тяжело заново строить то, что смялось и покорежилось. тяжело толкать эту неподъемную штуку вперед. рабочей силы не хватает. одного человека еще надо бы.  
  
но не занзаса, конечно же, а второго пилота. покойника, который лучше всех разбирался в том, как эта херня работает.  
  
у занзаса не получается поднять самолет в небо. не получается заставить двигаться вперед гору металла и мягких кресел.  
  
потому что без сквало вперед не двигается сам занзас.


End file.
